ALL THE WAY
by kakamelo
Summary: Aos embalos do clássicó sucesso de Frank Sinatra - All The Way - Hermione desfruta dos seus últimos momento como Srta Granger, às vesperas de se tornar a futura Sra Weasley!


**_"Acontece amanhã o tão esperado casamento de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.  
Ronald, conhecido apenas como Rony Weasley, atual goleiro do "Caherphilly Catapults", participou da ultima Copa Mundial de Quadribol na seleção da Irlanda cujo time contemplou o país com o tricampeonato. Sua noiva, Hermione Granger, tornou-se famosa ao lançar os best-seller, "A segunda Guerra" e "Elfos: a luta pelo direito".  
O casório será realizado nas primeiras horas do dia 12 de Fevereiro de 2001, tendo único e exclusivamente a presença dos familiares e amigos íntimos.  
A imprensa não terá acesso a cerimônia"._**

Na coluna social do Profeta Diário, uma elegante jovem acenava, exibindo seu estonteante sorriso, abraçada ao noivo. Hermione deixou de lado a edição do dia anterior do jornal. Ainda não era de manhã. O tempo parecia estar paralisado. O sol se recusava a se levantar avisando a todos que o grande dia chegara. A jovem não conseguira dormir. Mal pregara os olhos por alguns momentos que, com sorte, se estenderam em uma hora, uma longa hora. A noite definitivamente estava se arrastando. Cada minuto se tornava eterno aos olhos ansiosos da garota.

Hermione estava sozinha em seu apartamento, na cinzenta cidade de Londres. Assim quisera, contra todas as insistências de sua mãe, da cunhada e melhor amiga Giny e até do próprio Rony. Vê-lo estava fora de cogitação. Não queria quebrar as tradições que conhecia desde pequena. Fazia questão de vê-lo somente no momento em que se tornaria a futura Sra Weasley.

"_Sra Weasley", quem diria, huh?_", pensou às sombras de um inevitável sorriso, tamanha a ironia, enquanto contemplava as luzes da cidade que iam perdendo a intensidade de seu brilho na medida que o sol ameaçava surgir. As estrelas, que a pouco se confundiam por entre as nuvens, já não eram mais percebidas. Sua distração era tanta que não percebera a coruja amarronzada se aproximar fazendo com que xícara de café que tinha em suas mãos se despedaçasse no chão. Não ficou brava. Ao contrário, o sorriso apontou de forma exagerada em seu rosto ao reconhecer Pichy, a coruja de Rony.

"_Nos vemos daqui a pouco meu amor_", era só o que dizia num pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Rony acusava seu próprio nervosismo através da letra que apresentava um garrancho exageradamente anormal. Releu o bilhete por vezes e mais vezes, sem perder o interesse. Sem perder o prazer de ler a palavra MEU AMOR. Ainda lhe arrepiava a espinha todas as vezes que ouvia Rony sussurrar essas palavras. Apreciava o fato de ainda tremer com seus beijos e se esquentar com seus abraços.

**_"When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you all the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you all the way"_**

Se lhe perguntassem quando foi que passou a amá-lo, não saberia responder. No fundo sabia que, inconscientemente, sempre o amara. Seu jeito inocentemente bobo, na maioria das vezes desligado e acanhadamente medroso foi motivos de muitas brigas durante seus memoráveis anos em Hogwats. Brigas excedidas de raivas, destilando ofensas exageradas e sem intenção. Mas foi esse mesmo Rony que despertou, sem perceber e com toda certeza, sem nenhuma intenção, o sentimento do amor. Pela primeira vez na vida. Pela única vez na vida. Pelo menos, assim esperava e seu coração não enganava: nascera para ser eterno.

Como podia o amor brindar as mais improváveis criaturas? Pelo menos assim era aos olhos de Hermione. Ao menos uma vez na vida a grandiosa Hermione Granger estava errada. Não era um amor improvável. Nada significava as intermináveis brigas. Não passavam de crianças. O que sabiam sobre sentimentos? Quando é que haviam amado? Diversas vezes Hermione se perguntou, em momentos em que tinha Rony ao seu lado, como havia conseguido adiar por tanto tempo a oportunidade de estar ao seu lado. Tão perto, de forma insanamente gostosa. Por que fora tão boba a ponto de desperdiçar anos sem o amor de Rony?

**_"Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue see is  
That's how deep it goes if its real"_**

Somente nessa noite Hermione teve a resposta. Ela não havia desperdiçado seu amor por anos. Era cedo demais. Eram crianças demais. O amor não tinha pressa, pois já estava alojado em ambos os corações. Era só questão de tempo para que sua presença fosse percebida. E ela foi finalmente percebida, sem que Hermione pudesse dizer exatamente quando.

Podia não saber quando foi que passou a amar seu melhor amigo, mas lembrava-se, com clareza, o dia que decidiu não mais desfazer desse sentimento. O medo de perdê-lo despertou a enorme vontade de tê-lo sempre ao seu lado.

* * *

"_Rony, pelo amor de Merlin, fala comigo!_", Hermione tinha o garoto deitado em seu colo. A face anormalmente pálida exibindo um semblante de horror. "_Você não pode morrer Rony. Seu idiota, eu não vou deixar você me abandonar. ACORDA!_". 

Lágrimas quentes e constantes escorriam de seu rosto sujo com abundância. Ao seu lado dois comensais estavam estirados no chão nocauteados por ela mesma. Hermione se via sozinha em um beco de Hogsmead. A presença dos Comensais da Morte havia afugentado a presença dos poucos bruxos que ainda tinham coragem de sair de suas casas à luz da Segunda e temida Guerra.

Rony e sua insistência em ser tão corajoso quanto o famoso amigo Harry Potter. Havia sido desarmado segundos antes e mesmo assim fora burro o suficiente para se interpor na frente de Hermione quando a mesma estava cercada pelos dois Comensais. E agora ele estava alí, jogado aos seus pés. Desacordado. No desespero, não ouvira qual feitiço havia lhe atingido embora o coração palpitasse dolorosamente ao imaginar o mais provável.

"Não vá seu bobo, eu te amo!".

Ainda chorava copiosamente quando o som da voz assustada de Rony chegou aos seus ouvido.

"Mione... v-você está... está bem?".

"Ah Rony". Ao invés de cessarem, as lágrimas aumentaram. Dessa vez não mais por dor, mas com uma intensa alegria.

"Não chore Mione, eu estou bem!", Rony levantou-se do colo da jovem ainda zonzo.

"Achei que tivesse morrido!", a garota o abraçou calorosamente ainda aos soluços.

Rony hesitou seu abraço por um instante.

"Mione...", disse cautelosamente sem ter a atenção total da garota que continuava a apreciar sua total felicidade. ".. ahnn...é verdade o que você acabou de falar?"

Foi a vez de Hermione hesitar o abraço se afastando do garoto. Não conseguiu erguer seus olhos marejados até os de Rony. Também não foi capaz de responder. E nem foi preciso. Segundos depois já sentia os lábios de Rony colados aos seus de forma tímida, mas assim mesmo gostosa.

"Também te amo Mione", Rony retribuiu em um sussurro inaudível.

* * *

Finalmente o sol estava posto ao céu por completo. Hermione ainda tinha o vestido posto de forma cuidadosa em sua cama. A essa altura seus cabelos normalmente rebeldes e crespos já estavam impecavelmente presos de forma elegante. Faltava muito pouco agora. A presença da Sra Granger anunciou que já era hora de ir. Com a ajuda de sua mãe. Hermione colocou seu vestido tradicionalmente branco. Não conseguia decifrar o que sentia naquele momento. O medo, a ansiedade, a felicidade se mixavam de forma estranha dentro do seu peito. Fizera bem não ter comido nada embora ainda tivesse uma sensação de que estava prestes a vomitar. 

Minutos depois partiu com a última visão de seu quarto de solteira. Não mais viveria alí. Haviam montado uma casa tão nova como a vida que estavam iniciando.

Hermione se posicionou às portas do salão às nove e vinte da manhã. Atrasar era uma outra tradição que ela fazia questão em seguir. Alguns fotógrafos tentavam uma abordagem à noiva que não deu atenção. Evitou abrir a boca para que seu coração não pulasse para fora.

E então, as enormes portas de madeira se abriram e Hermione Granger contemplou um salão inundado de rostos familiares que a encarava com as mais diversas afeições emocionadas. Ofuscada pelos flashes disparados em sua direção procurava os olhares que mais desejava na vida E os encontrou. O seu amor, o seu amigo Rony que a esperava do outro lado do salão com seu sorriso tipicamente bobo demonstrando seu nervosismo. A face corada se confundia com seus cabelos rubros. Ao lado de Rony, seu fiel amigo Harry acompanhava a cerimônia.

Seus olhares se encontraram e sorrisos foram trocados e só então Hermione pôs-se a caminhar. Já não via a presença de mais ninguém no salão, atada pela ligação de seus olhares.

Era a hora. A tão esperada hora.

**_"When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless he needs you all the way  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years  
Come what may"_**

_"Eu, Hermione Jane Granger, aceito você Ronald Bilius Weasley..."._

**"... aceito você Hermione Jane Granger como minha legítima esposa...".**

_"... amando-o e respeitando-o..."_

**"... na alegria e na tristeza..."**

_"... na saúde e na doença..."_

**_"... POR TODOS OS DIAS DE NOSSAS VIDAS!"_**

**_"Who know where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you  
All the way...All the way!"_**

**FIM!**

**N/A:. **_Ai que lindo! Finalmente a minha primeira fic R/Hr. Eu já estava louca para fazer uma, mas faltava a visita da senhora inspiração e para a minha alegria ela veio, plena quinta-feira, que por sinal eu deveria estar estudando para a prova de amanhã. Mas valeu a pena! Como eu acabei de dizer, é a minha primeira R/Hr (e espero que não seja a última) e como eu só me apaixonei por esse casalzinho fofo graças às constantes influências da minha antiga amiga "Illy" é à ela que eu dedico essa songfic. (É a segunda hein Illy? Adoro você, querida!)._

_Beijos a todos!_

_Kaká Melo!_


End file.
